El odio
by Petula Petunia
Summary: El odio y Eren tienen una relación estrecha, pero en ciertos momentos, debe permitirse sentir algo más. ADV: SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 49 MANGA.


**El odio**

* * *

El odio era un sentimiento adecuado a su vida. Sentía odio y podía comer, caminar, escuchar, hablar. Sentía odio y podía recordar y pensar. Sentía odio y podía pelear. Ese odio le había hecho querer enfrentar a ese titán olvidando incluso su otro odio hacia Berthold y Reiner. Podían esperar mientras él se encargaba de odiar a ese titán en especial.

Y fue el odio quien lo llevó a gritarle a Mikasa que de una jodida vez le desatara las manos. Y probablemente fue el odio lo que aceleró la recuperación de sus brazos. Y el odio lo llevó a tirarse sobre ese titán y morderle y quererle romper por la mitad como hizo con su madre años atrás.

Pero el odio no fue suficiente contra el resto de titanes. Y menos contra Reiner que también corría hacia él.

Sin duda no fue el odio el que le ordenó replegarse ni fue el odio quien trató de convencerle que dejara de pelear ni fue el odio quien lo jaló y subió en el caballo.

Esos fueron el comandante Erwin, Armin y Mikasa.

El odio tampoco fue quien lo hizo despertar mientras cabalgaban. Dejando a su suerte a dos tipos que habían sido alguna vez camaradas y amigos. Fueron el llanto de Mikasa y las lágrimas de Armin que cabalgaba a su lado.

Aún así, incluso si había sido vuelto a salvar por algo que no era odio. Fue el odio quien le permitió a Eren incorporarse en el caballo para no seguir incomodando a Mikasa. Fue el odio quien le hizo decirle a Armin que ya estaba bien, que no siguiera preocupado.

Y cuando vio al comandante delante de ellos, cabalgando con un solo brazo como si hubiera nacido así, sin duda fue el odio quien le dijo que no podía jugar al débil ni a la víctima. Porque a él le volvería a crecer otro brazo. Un brazo entre otros brazos que había perdido antes. Fue el odio quien le conminó a saber que tenía una ventaja que lo hacía sentirse ridículo. Él que había perdido brazos por doquier. Lo mirarían con rencor y le recordarían que era un fenómeno. Mientras que los hombres de verdad perdían sus miembros y no andaban por ahí esperando a que volvieran a crecerles para seguir luchando.

Fue el odio el que no le permitió desmayarse durante todo el viaje de regreso. Fue el odio el que le permitió notar cuando el comandante disminuyó de improviso la velocidad de su caballo. Aunque fue Armin quien advirtió que caería y por eso dos hombres lograron recibirlo a tiempo.

Fue el odio el que alimentó la vergüenza y la frustración. Fue el odio el que le repitió como un golpeteo torturador y constante que no era nada, incluso cuando tenía esa habilidad especial, no servía para nada y debía concentrarse para ser útil finalmente. Para no volver a fallar, para no hacer que alguien más muriera.

Fue el odio el que le hizo obviar los pormenores siguientes a cuando entraron en las murallas. El que le hizo ignorar las costillas rotas de Mikasa y el ataque de ansiedad de Armin al recordar cómo había manipulado a Berthold horas atrás.

Fue el odio el que lo volvió ciego a las muertes y a los gritos de los heridos. Fue el odio el que lo tuvo pensando, tratando de elaborar respuestas y produciendo aún más preguntas. Fue el odio quien lo mantuvo parado mientras los reclutas asustados y confusos andaban entre cadáveres y heridos.

—¡Erwin!

—¡Capitán, por aquí!

—¡Erwin!

Fue el odio el que alimentó más su odio y recrudeció su propia impotencia. No volvería a fallarle a nadie.

—¡Capitán, ya llamamos a los médicos! ¡Están en camino!

Fue el odio el que le hizo girar y mirar hacia esa carreta y divisar al capitán trepado, inclinado hacia el interior.

—¡Llegarán en menos de diez minutos, señor!

Fue el odio el que le hizo sentir furia e impotencia y ganas de convertirse en titán y salir corriendo en busca de esos asesinos.

—Diles que se ocupen de los heridos. Está muerto.

Fue el odio quien le hizo escuchar los gritos desgarradores, el pánico, el miedo, la confusión, cuando un miembro de la Legión gritó a voz en cuello que el comandante había caído.

—¿Qué carajo haces, Eren? —le dijo Levi, caminando a su encuentro.

Eren le miró y por primera vez vio a un hombre viejo y cansado. Los ojos rojos serían la única señal de que esos lacrimales tenían una función.

—Ca… Capitán… —balbuceó, sin atreverse a mirar a la carreta de nuevo.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Eren? —le insistió Levi—. Cuando regresas de una guerra, lo que haces es buscar a tus seres queridos, ¿sabías? Deberías estar con tu amigo y tu hermana.

—Se…ñor…

—¿Acaso Mikasa o Arlet murieron también? —preguntó Levi, su mirada cansada brilló un instante, era el brillo de quienes esperan compartir aunque sea algo en el dolor pero no desean, en el fondo, el dolor de nadie.

—No… se… señor… —respondió Eren. Sus ojos de pronto se empezaron a mover, buscando con su vista periférica a su familia.

Se encontró entonces parado en un ambiente extraño y violento rodeado de muerte y dolor. Se sintió solo. Sintió la soledad de los otros dos perdidos en ese mismo espacio.

—¿Entonces qué esperas? Ve y quédate a su lado. Porque… —dijo Levi por última vez, y se volvió a alejar hacia la carreta.

Eren lo vio solo por un segundo. Pero el capitán había sonreído. No era una sonrisa bonita ni luminosa. Era una sonrisa acabada, destruida, que trataba de alimentarse en vano de la felicidad de los otros.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscarlos.

* * *

**Dame esos cinco, Erwin!**


End file.
